


Well Deserved

by mckays_girl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-30
Updated: 2007-08-30
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: John and Rodney have dinner while on vacation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for beeej, who gave me the prompt – eating seafood, something dipped in butter

John and Rodney sat in the crowded restaurant waiting for their order to arrive. They were back on Earth, enjoying a well deserved week of vacation. The waitress set down two steaming plates of food in front of them. John gazed hungrily at his steak – steak from a real cow – and potatoes. God, he missed this.  
  
He glanced up to see Rodney happily devouring his meal, some kind of shrimp dish with a melted butter sauce. Rodney dipped a shrimp into the liquid and brought it up to his mouth, making sex noises as he chewed. Butter dripped down his fingers and Rodney caught it at his wrist, sucking greedily as if it were his last meal.  
  
John swallowed hard, his eyes transfixed on Rodney's lips. Rodney looked up and their eyes met. Rodney smiled wickedly and proceeded to slowly lick the melted butter off each finger, a sweet torture that had John adjusting himself under the table.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?" Rodney asked, gesturing towards John's plate.  
  
John snapped out of his stupor, quickly regaining his composure. "Do you mean now or back at the hotel room?" he replied with a wink.  
  
It was Rodney's turn to swallow hard. "Um, the hotel room's good," he croaked. Raising his hand to catch the waitress's attention, he said, "Miss, we'll take this to go."

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=12264>  



End file.
